Equilibrio y felicidad faltantes
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Cuando la familia Cullen van a la ciudad natal de Esme le dan una muy buena noticia a serca de su hija.la historia esta muy linda.


**Disclemer:como ya saben los personajes no me pertencen son de la grandiosa Meyer, es una hitoria muy bonita de Alice y Esme espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Pov. Esme<p>

Todos estamos en la casa Cullen juntos como una verdadera familia muy unida, el único que falta es mi Carlisle y eso es porque está en el consultorio, ahora estamos en mi ciudad natal y eso me trajo muchos recuerdos pero ahora estoy con mi familia y eso es lo que vale.

Edward esta frente a su piano tocando una melodía muy hermosa de hecho es la nana que le hizo a Bella cuando la conoció, parecía un loco enamorado y eso me puso muy feliz, el verlo tan animado, feliz, orgulloso y todo lo demás aunque aun me duele recordar verlo triste cuando dejo a Bella porque dijo que era lo mejor después de que Jasper quisiera saltarle encima, la verdad es que yo no hice lo mismo porque mi fuerza de voluntad es demasiado grande pero la sed de sangre humana casi me gana también, lo bueno es que ahora Bella ya esta convertida y tienen a su pequeña Renesmee.

Al voltear un poco la cabeza vi a Emmett viendo un partido de futbol en la televisión recostado sobre su estomago cual niño pequeño, mi querido Emmett, en realidad parece un niño en cuerpo de adulto, se comporta cual chiquillo travieso, rompe mis jarrones, arranca mis plantas, me hace enojar, molesta a sus hermanos y hasta incluso ha dicho cosas muy bochornosas de todos nosotros en especial de Bella y Edward, pero aun así lo queremos mucho, pienso que sin sus bromas todo sería mucho más aburrido por aquí. Ahora que recuerdo como lo encontró Rosalie en el bosque cuando habíamos ido a cazar, lo trajo en brazos desangrando y le pidió a mi Carlisle que lo convirtiera, me da tanta tristeza recordarlo, tan inocente, tan indefenso y yo sintiéndome tan impotente, pero ahora lo teníamos aquí con nosotros sano y salvo con su alma gemela Rosalie.

Después esta Bella esa adorable chiquilla que al ser humana se sonrojaba cual tomate fresco y pasaba por todos los tonos de rojos habidos y por haber, cuanto había sufrido por culpa nuestra aun recuerdo cuando Rosalie y Jasper querían matarla porque creían que era un peligro si le decía a alguien acerca de nosotros, pero resulto ser que no dijo nada que fue demasiado inteligente y que lo descubrió sola. Y nos dio a todos un granito de esperanza, de ver a nuestro Edward feliz y tierno con ella y su pequeña, de ver a Alice aun más feliz de lo que ya era. Bueno esta pequeña nos devolvió un poquito de lo que no teníamos y ahora hay dos nuevas integrantes en esta familia.

Nuestra segunda integrante es Nessie, mi pequeña nieta la cual se encontraba jugando con su madre, ella al nacer trajo: felicidad, amor, hermandad, solidaridad, amistad, etc. Pero también trajo cosas malas como: odio, tristeza de Edward, molestia de Emmett, celos de Rosalie, dolores de cabeza en Alice, preocupación de Jasper, impotencia de Carlisle y muchas cosas más, pero ahora todos estamos bien y felices gracias a ella ahora que sabemos que no morirá, que esta fuera de peligro y que los Vulturi no tienen motivos para destruir esta familia, también gracias a ella nos llevamos mejor con los Quileutes y todo el mundo es feliz.

Rosalie estaba en el porche de la casa revisando el auto de Carlisle, mi primera hija, aunque quiere hacerse la dura y la difícil todos sabemos su punto débil y este es el tener hijos, ese es su mayor anhelo, a mi me parece muy triste que ella no pueda tenerlos porque ella no eligió esta vida, ella no quería esto y tampoco tiene la culpa de nada, pero el destino dijo que esta sería su vida y aunque ya no le molesta tanto este tema porque Renesmee ya está aquí y ella saca su instinto maternal con la pequeña niña. Recuerdo cuando la veíamos contonearse a lado de Royce King, el mal viviente que la violo y la dejo tirada en la calle ella claramente se vengó de él y sus acompañantes pero aun le tiene demasiado odio.

A lado de mi esta Jasper, mi soldadito, es un niño adorable aunque comete "errores" siempre tata de remediarlos y todo este esfuerzo es por Alice, eso es una de las cosas mas románticas que he escuchado jamás. Muchas veces siento mucha tristeza al verlo lleno de cicatrices muchas veces me da curiosidad saber si no le duelen pero me da pena preguntarle no quiero molestarle o incomodarle, yo se que María ocupo un lugar en su corazón y que ahora ni mirarla quiere, a veces siento rencor hacia ella aunque no la conozco claro no es el mismo que le siente Alice pero si es rencor, por hacerle sufrir tanto, por tratarlo como si fuera su marioneta allí es cuando mi instinto maternal despierta u me dan unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero lo bueno de todo es que Jasper ahora está con Alice y con todos nosotros y no sufrirá mas.

En la sala está también mi pequeña Alice decorando todo cuanto puede dando sus típicos saltitos y sus andares de bailarina, mi niña, eso muy parecida a mí y la verdad no sé porque, le gusta decorar la casa es una obsesiva con las compras y todo eso. Dice Edward que cuando llego mis sentimientos maternales se fueron agrandando, que ella era el modelo de hija perfecto. Y recuerdo que cuando entro, saludando a todos por su nombre y brincando y sonriendo, a mi no sé porque pero me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla y decirle cuanto le necesito. Ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo hace tiempo descubrió que era hija de los Brandon, eso me dejo un mal sabor de boca puesto que ese es el apellido del hombre con el que estuve casada, el hombre que tuvo la culpa de la muerte de mi pequeña hija, el hombre que me dijo que yo era la culpable y que por ende me suicide porque creí que nunca sería buena para él.

-Esme no te mortifiques mas – me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué tienes Esme? – pregunto la dulce Bella muy preocupada acercándose a mí.

-Nada solo estaba recordando.

-Y un recuerdo muy feo al parecer – dijo Emmett a punto de soltar una risotada.

-¿Por qué siempre que empiezas a pensar en cómo es Alice llegas hasta ese pensamiento? – me pregunto Edward algo intrigado.

-No se querido

-Es que la enana es muy mala y el pensar en ella te hace pensar cosas malas – dijo Emmett burlándose de Alice, la pequeña pitonisa se limito a sacarle la lengua mientras Jasper se ponía algo tenso y Edward se sobaba el puente de la nariz seguramente por los pensamientos de sus hermanos.

-Si Esme es por eso – contesto Edward a una pregunta no dicha.

-Chicos llegue y tengo buenas noticias – informo Carlisle entrando a la sala donde ya estaban todos mis hijos incluso Rosalie que hace unos minutos estaba en el porche.

-Papa ya decídete no juegues – dijo Alice un poco molesta

-¿Por qué me bloqueas Carlisle? – Esta vez el que dijo fue Edward

-¿Por qué tan emocionado? – pregunto Jasper al sentir las emociones de su padre.

-Hola hijos, me fue muy bien en el hospital yo también me alegro de verlos – reprocho Carlisle

-Sí, sí, si hola Carlisle ¿nos dirás que pasa? – dijo Rose intrigada

-Bien Esme… - me volteo a mirar y se acerco a mí para abrazarme

-¿Qué sucede querido? – le pregunte dudosa de querer saberlo en realidad.

-Creo que ya sé que paso en realidad con tu hija – me dijo abrazándome un poco más

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte triste nuevamente

-Michael – así se llamo mi ex – esposo – cuando nació la niña se la llevo y ordeno que te dijeran que ella había muerto mientras el se la llevaba con su amante que no podía tener hijos – en ese momento se escucharon suspiros tristes de las chicas y gruñidos provenientes de los chicos pero Carlisle siguió con el relato – cuando la niña creció descubrieron que había algo extraño en ella y la metieron en un psiquiátrico allí encontró a un doctor que era vampiro y la salvo de la muerte porque había otro que la quería matar – allí fue cuando todos caímos en cuanta de quien era esa niña, mi niña, mi hija.

-¡Alice! – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Instintivamente busque a Ally con la mirada y como si lo necesitáramos corrimos y nos abrazamos. Por fin creo que esto es lo que necesitábamos, la "vida" me regreso a mi niña esta vez si no le podía pedir más a la existencia ni los Vulturi ni nadie más me la quitarían nuevamente.

Y ahora tengo el equilibro y la felicidad que me faltaba.

* * *

><p><em>todo es permitido, si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto tembien dejenlo son muy importantes sus comentarios.<em>


End file.
